


Waiting...

by Demonic_angel



Series: Late nights with a Destiel fanfic writer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Cliche, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_angel/pseuds/Demonic_angel
Summary: Castiel has been waiting for something for years. His patience is slowly fading away. What the heck is he waiting for?!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Late nights with a Destiel fanfic writer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Waiting...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very cliche Destiel fanfic. I hope you still enjoy it, reader!

Castiel is a patient angel. He’s not the most patient of his brethren but his patience exceeds the average. All these years he’s been waiting but he never truly knew what he was waiting for. The wait started when he finally saves the righteous man from Hell. At first, he thought he was waiting for the time he saved the world from the apocalypse but that wasn’t it. He thought he was waiting for Meg but she wasn’t it. Meg was an interesting topic. She was his first kiss and first interest (kinda) but was she really? He thought he was waiting for the angel and demon tablets’ unveiling but they were definitely not it. After that, he thought he was just waiting for God to come back and look at how that turned out. He kept waiting and waiting and waiting. Then, it was Jack. He thought this was finally it. Jack was he who was waiting for but he wasn’t it either. Now, he sits in the library with a beer in his hand. His deal was broken with the Empty and the world was saved for the last time so what is he still waiting for! What is it that is running his patience thin? What else could he possibly need?

“Cas, buddy.” He gets snapped from his thought by Dean’s voice who was looking at him concerned. “You’ve been staring at the table for the past 5 minutes. Are you okay?”

For a minute, they were silent. “I’m fine, Dean. I am just waiting,” Cas explains. Dean raises a brow at him and takes a swig of his beer. 

“Waiting for what?”

“That’s what is distressing me. I don’t know what I’m waiting for.” Dean gives him a confused expression. 

“What do you mean, Cas?” 

“It’s hard to explain but there is something that I’m missing. There is something I’m waiting for and I do not know what it is.” Dean doesn’t reply and a comfortable silence falls over them as Castiel wonders. 

Dean is utterly confused about this problem that Castiel has just brought up. Cas is waiting for something. What is he waiting for? He says he doesn’t know but that’s just weird. He sighs trying to solve what is going on in his angel’s head. Wait, his angel? He means...He means… Who the hell is he trying to fool here? He discovered that he’s in love with Cas a decade ago. It was five years of denial then 5 years of trying to accept it and in all those years, it was just in the back of his mind. He never truly had the chance to focus on it but now, there is literally nothing else to think about. So it’s been running through his mind all day every day. Castiel has been running in his mind every day.

He lets his eyes shift to Castiel’s eyes then to his lips then back to his eyes. He just stares at him. He didn’t even realize that Castiel was staring right back. He was so lost in his eyes. Dean started to unconsciously lean in. Before he knew it, his eyes were closed and his lips were pressed against Castiel’s soft ones. The feeling was so right until he realizes that Castiel was not kissing back. He immediately pulls away. He could feel the heat coming from his neck and spreading all over his cheeks. His eyes were the size of plates. He was horrified. Castiel’s face mirrored his with his mouth slightly ajar. Way to fucking go, Winchester!

“Cas...FUCK, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to...I mean I did mean it. I-I Fuck. I’m sorry.” Dean bolts away leaving Castiel in the library. 

Castiel is thoroughly shocked. Not in billions of years, would he think that Dean would romantically be interested in him let alone kiss him. He had accepted that ever since the beginning. He knew that Dean would never see him in that way but… He just kissed him. Cas wants to kiss him again. He wants to hold Dean in his arms as he went to sleep. He wants to be with Dean forever. All of his repressed feelings for Dean all came out. This is what he has been waiting for. Dean is who he has been unconsciously waiting for for years. He runs after him. 

How could he be so stupid? Dean is racing to the garage so that he could take his baby out on a small drive. He spots her and runs to her. He fumbles with the keys causing him to drop them. He picks them up but before he could unlock the door. 

“DEAN! Wait!” 

“Cas? What are yo-” He was cut off with a kiss. Castiel was kissing him! He kissed back with all his might. He puts his arms around Castiel’s neck pressing him closer. The kiss was over too soon. He stares at Castiel surprised but happy. 

“You are the one I’ve been waiting for, Dean Winchester. What took you so long?” Castiel smiles at him. Dean chuckles before pulling Castiel in for another kiss.


End file.
